Undefined Love
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Kibum and Heechul are best friends.They move to Beijing for a school project and meet their guide, Hankyung.But they both fall for him.But Kibum let's Heechul have him.But how long will he last? Rated M for a rape scene. KiHan with other pairings.
1. Moving to Beijing

Undefined Love

Summary: Heechul and Kibum are best of friends. They move to Beijing for a 2 year school project. They meet a boy named Hankyung but both of them ended up falling for him. But Kibum let's Heechul have him. But how long will Kibum last? Rated M

Genre: Romance and Drama

Rating: M

Chapter One: Moving to China

"Bummie! Are you done yet? We can't miss the plane!" Heechul yelled from his bedroom. Kibum sighed, sitting on the couch. His suitcases next to him and already full. He looked at the time. It's 11:53 am. He sighed once again and folded his arms across his chest.

"Chullie! I've been ready!" He replied. There was a pause.

"Oh. Sorry!" Heechul yelled. Kibum smirked and shook his head. Heechul came out of the bedroom carrying his 2 suitcases. "Let's go. The airport is down the road. We can walk." He said. Kibum nods and grabbed his suitcases. They walked out of their house, Heechul locking the door behind them, and walking down the sidewalk with their suitcases. They walked in comfortable silence, sometimes looking at each other and sharing smiles. They entered the airport and waited in line to get their passports.

"Can you believe we got picked to go to _Beijing_?" Kibum said, showing his excitement with a big smile. Heechul smiled and wrapped his arm around Kibum's shoulders.

"I can't! I heard Beijing is beautiful!" He said and looked into nothing, gesturing with his arm. "Think of it...The views...The _food_." Heechul said. Kibum smiled and looked at Heechul.

"Chullie...I have to tell you something." He said.

"Ne? What is it, Bummie?" Heechul said, still looking into nothing with a smile on his face.

"I'm gay." Kibum said, nervously. Heechul blinked and looked at Kibum, who was watching him with an emotion in his eyes that Heechul wasn't able to read. Heechul smiled.

"Don't worry, Bummie. I'm also gay. Wait, you're not gay for me, right?" He said, pulling his head back slightly. Kibum chuckled and shook his head no. "Good. We have an awesome friendship right now." He said. Kibum nods. They were up next and bought their tickets. They went to claim their seats in the waiting area, waiting for their plane to be called.

"I wonder if we'll meet someone." Heechul said, rubbing his chin with a sly grin on his face. Kibum eyes him suspiciously but then he smirked.

"You're so weird, Chullie." He said. Heechul chuckled and playfully shoved his best friend.

"I know that! You told me a gazillion times." He said. Kibum snickered and sat down next to Heechul.

"Bummie? Chullie?" Someone said. Heechul and Kibum turned around to see their favorite hyung and his boyfriend behind them. They both smiled and hugged them both.

"Kangin-sshi! What are you doing here?" Heechul said as he let's go of Kangin, who smiled at Heechul.

"Teukkie-hyung!" Kibum chimed as he hugged his hyung tightly. Leeteuk exclaimed but chuckled, hugging Kibum back.

"We're moving back to Seoul." Kangin said as Kibum let's go of Leeteuk.

"Jinjja? That's so cool! We're going to Beijing for a school project." Kibum said. Leeteuk raised his eyebrows.

"Jinjja? For how long?" He asked.

"For 2 years." Heechul said, wiggling his body in excitement. Kangin chuckled.

"That's a long time. What are you guys going to be studying while you're there?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around Leeteuk's slim waist.

"We're going to be studying their culture and language." Kibum answered. Leeteuk nods, impressed.

"That's cool." He said.

"So why are you guys moving to Seoul?" Heechul asked, tilting his head to the side in slight confusion. Kibum looked at them, also confused.

"Because," Kangin smiled and looked at his lover. "We got engaged yesterday. And we plan on having our wedding in Seoul." He said. Leeteuk smiled, blushing, when Heechul and Kibum cheered and hugged him tightly.

"Congratulations!" They both said in unison. Kangin chuckled as they let go of the blushing Leeteuk.

"T-Thank you." He said. Kangin rubbed the side of Leeteuk's hip and kissed his temple. Leeteuk smiled and wrapped his arm around Kangin's lower back.

"Teukkie-hyung! Kangin-sshi! Chullie! Bummie!" Someone delightfully cheered as they ran over to them. All four of them turned around to see their favorite cutie. He hugged Kibum tightly with a happy smile on his face. Kibum smiled and hugged him back. He hugged all four of them before tugging his lover over to them.

"Sungminnie, what are you doing here?" Leeteuk said. Sungmin looked at the hyung and smiled sweetly.

"Kyu is taking me to Hawaii for my birthday." He said. Kyuhyun blushed when they all awed him. Kyunhyun held Sungmin's hand, their fingers intertwined.

"Did you hear?" Heechul said, leaning in with a smirk on his face. "Teukkie-hyung is getting married to Kangin-sshi." He said and winked. Sungmin's jaw dropped.

"And they plan on having their wedding in Seoul." Kibum said, also smirking. Sungmin and Kyuhyun looked at the engaged couple, who were blushing.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Sungmin said and hugged Leeteuk tightly. Leeteuk hugged him back. "You guys are inviting us, right?" Sungmin said as he let's go of the hyung. Kangin smiled, his arm still around Leeteuk's waist. He pulled Leeteuk closer to him.

"Of course we are. We can't forget about you guys." He said. Sungmin clapped happily and looked at Kyuhyun, who was watching him with a smile.

"So you guys are going to Hawaii, me and Kangin are going to Seoul, and Heechul and Kibum are going to Beijing. Who else is traveling?" Leeteuk said.

"We are." Someone said behind them. They all turned around and smirked at the violenist and the gentlemen next to him.

"Henry! Mimi!" Sungmin said. Henry smiled. Sungmin and Henry hugged each other gently. They all greeted Henry and Zhou Mi warmly.

"Where are you guys heading to?" Kyuhyun asked as he hugged Sungmin from behind.

"We're heading to China." Zhou Mi said. Kibum and Heechul brightened.

"Where to? We're going to Beijing!" Heechul said. Zhou Mi smirked and looked at the happy hyung.

"We're going to Beijing also." He said. Heechul squealed in delight and hugged them both in one hug. The rest of them laughed at the sight of Henry getting squished like a panacake.

"Stop squishing, Henli!" Someone said from behind Heechul and Kibum. They all looked behind them to see a worried Ryeowook and a smirking Yesung.

"Geez! Now we're only missing Siwon, Eunhyuk, and Donghae!" Leeteuk said, throwing his arms into the air. They all laughed.

"Wookie." Henry said and hugged him. "Geez, everyone is going somewhere. Where you guys going?" He asked as they let go of each other.

"I'm taking Wookie to the Carribbean. Where are you guys going?" Yesung said. Ryeowook smiled, happy.

"We're going to Beijing. And so are Heechul and Kibum." Henry said, holding Zhou Mi's hand.

"Me and Teukkie are going to Seoul." Kangin said and kissed Leeteuk's cheek.

"Kyu is taking me to Hawaii for my birthday." Sungmin said happily. Kyuhyung smirked.

"And we're going to Carribbean also." Someone else said. They all turned around. "Fishy here wants to see the fishes...Of course." Eunhyuk said, smirking, with Donghae at his side.

"Hyukkie!" Sungmin chimed and hugged Eunhyuk tightly. Kibum smirked and hugged Donghae.

"Wow. Everyone's going somewhere today." Kyuhyun said, bewildered. They all chuckled.

_"Everyone can board the plane going to Beijing, plane 102." _An announcement came.

"Oh! That's us!" Kibum said and grabbed his stuff, followed by Henry, Zhou Mi, and Heechul.

_"Everyone can board the plane going to the Carribbean." _Another announcement.

"That's us!" Eunhyuk said and grabbed his suitcases, followed by Donghae, Yesung, and Ryeowook.

_"Everyone may board the plane for Seoul." _Another announcement said. Leeteuk and Kangin grabbed their stuff. _"The plane for Hawaii is ready for boarding." _Sungmin and Kyuhyun grabbed their stuff.

"Bye guys!" Kibum said, waving as they headed for their plane. "Keep in touch!" He said. Everyone else waved. Kibum, Heechul, Henry, and Zhou Mi boarded the plane for Beijing. Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung, and Ryeowook boarded the plane for Carribbean. Kangin and Leeteuk boarded the plane for Seoul. Sungmin and Kyuhyun boarded the plane for Hawaii. Everyone but Siwon was traveling that day...

* * *

><p>FEW HOURS LATER-At the airport-Heechul and Kibum<p>

"So, who are we looking for?" Kibum said as they walked off the plane. Heechul shrugged, scanning the crowd. "I think the principle said that we have look for someone that held a sign that had our names on them." Kibum said, itching the side of head, also looking into the crowd.

"Ah! Look! I see someone!" Heechul said, pointing to a man who had a sign that had their names written on it. Kibum looked at him and a smile crept on his lips, his heart pounded, when the man and him made eye contact. Heechul grabbed both of their suitcases and immediatly ran to the man. Kibum smirked, stuffing his hands into his blue skinny jean pockets. He walked down the stairs and headed for them. When he arrived, Heechul was shaking the man's hand.

"I'm Kim Heechul." He said. The man smiled at him and they go of their hands. "And this is my best friend, Kim Kibum." He said, gesturing to Kibum, who shook the man's hand politely.

"I'm Hankyung. Hangeng, Hankyung, either way, it's completely fine with me." Hankyung said and gestured toward the doors. Heechul grabbed their suitcases and ran out of the airport. Kibum followed with Hankyung behind him. Kibum felt Hankyung watching him as he walked out. He smiled and gaped at the scene before him as he walked out of the doors.

"And welcome to Beijing!" Hankyung said, getting in front of them and holding his arms out. Heechul and Kibum smiled at each other. "Follow me. I'll lead you to your rooms." He said. He wistled and a Hummer limo pulled up. Heechul's jaw dropped and Kibum smirked. The driver stepped out and put their suitcases in the back. Hankyung opened the door and helped Heechul get in by putting his hand on the crook of his back. But instead of touching Kibum's back, Hankyung held out his hand for Kibum. Kibum blushed slightly, hiding it with his killer smile, and took his hand. Hankyung got into the limo and helped Kibum in. Heechul was gaping with a smile as he watched Hankyung gently pull Kibum in by holding his hand. He nudged Kibum as he sat down next to Heechul. Kibum blushed and elbowed him, causing Heechul to gasp slightly cover his arm. Hankyung chuckled and closed the door. Then the limo drove off and went toward their dorms.

"So, where are our dorms?" Heechul said, making googly eyes at the hottie guide. Kibum noticed and bit his lower lip. Hankyung smiled.

"They're right across from the high-school, in which you guys will be enrolling in. Don't worry, you guys have the same schedule as me. The teachers and students know English. But once you learn Chinese very well, they'll all be comfortable in talking Chinese again." Hankyung said. Kibum nods.

"So, do me and Heechul share a room?" He said. Hankyung looked at Kibum and shook his head no.

"The hotel only has on room left. And I have space in my room for another person. So, Heechul, if you don't mind," He turned to Hankyung. Kibum's heart pounded in his chest. _Don't pick Heechul to be your roommate_, he thought. "Do you want to be in the hotel room with no roommate? It's right next door to mine." He said. Kibum let's out a sigh of relief. Heechul smiled, though Kibum say the irritation in his eyes.

"Sure I don't mind." He said. Hankyung nods and looked at Kibum.

"It's no offense to you, Heechul. It's just that I know Kibum is sort of shy and isolated. The principle told me about you guys. And I know you're closterphobic, Heechul. So I gave you the hotel room to yourself." He said, keeping his gaze on Kibum. The irritation disappeared from Heechul's eyes and a true smile formed on his lips.

"You're very generous, Hannie." He said. Hankyung chuckled and looked away from Kibum.

"Thanks." He said and looked out the window. Kibum looked at Heechul, who smirking as if saying 'Beat that'. He looked out of the window. Kibum sighed softly and sank down in the seat. A few minutes later, he fell asleep. When he woke up, someone was shaking. He slowly opened his eyes, groaning softly. He rubbed his eyes and noticed he was laying on someone's lap. He held his breathe and looked up into Hankyung's eyes. He froze, his eyes widening. Hankyung smiled and gently carressed Kibum's soft cheek.

"We're here." He said. Kibum swallowed and nodded. Kibum stared at him for a while, Hankyung stared back with a smile on his face. Kibum finally decided to move so he sat up. He crawled out of the limo, almost falling because it was pretty high off of the ground. He turned around and helped Hankyung get out.

"Where's Heechul?" He asked. Hankyung smiled as he got onto the ground.

"He went to use the bathroom. He brought the suitcases in with our driver's help." He said. Kibum almost forgot that he was still holding Hankyung's hand as they walked into the hotel. He went to let go until Hankyung squeezed his hand and Kibum smiled, holding his hand back. Kibum looked around as the walked inside. He smiled as the beautiful decorations. Hankyung gave Kibum's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go as soon as Heechul came in sight. Heechul walked over to them, eyeing Kibum with slightly narrowed his eyes. Kibum blinked when Heechul nudged Kibum's shoulder with his own as he walked by him, Hankyung not noticing. Hankyung was too busy signing them in and getting Heechul's dorm card. Kibum felt sadness struck him. What's with Heechul suddenly? Now he's acting like a jerk. Since when was falling in love such a crime?

Kibum turned around, his hands in his front pockets, and looked at Hankyung. He bit lower lip as soon as he saw Heechul's arm around his waist. Hankyung 'seemed' like he didn't mind as he kept on talking to the female at the counter. Kibum sighed and decided to roam around the halls, since he was forgotten. He walked slowly down the halls, not knowing where he was going. And not caring. He scanned the pictures and decorations. Somehow, he found himself out of the doorms and in the backyard. Kids were running around, flying kites, getting food with their parents, and other stuff. Kibum smile. He saw a booth that was face painting. An impatient kid was waiting. Kibum smiled and walked over to the booth.

"Need some help?" He asked the only guy that was working there, who was working on paiting the Chinese flag on a 5 year olds upper arm. The man smiled at Kibum and pulled up a stool. Kibum rolled up his sleeves and sat down in front of the kid, who beamed at him.

"Hey! You're from Super Junior!" He said. Kibum smiled his killer smiler and nods. "I want the Korea flag on my cheek, please!" He said. Kibum nods and grabbed a small paintbrush. He dipped it into the paint and painted the flag carefully on to his cheek. He grabbed a mirror and showed it to the little boy, who beamed as he looked into it. "Thank you, Bummie! One more thing!" He said and grabbed Kibum's hand. He ran off to his parents, pulling Kibum also. "Mommy, daddy! Look who gave me a face paint!" He said. His parents looked up at Kibum and were astonished. But they smiled and stood. Kibum bowed politely.

"Bummie!" The little boy said and looked at Kibum. "Can I have your autograph?" He said. Kibum bent down, smiling.

"Sure thing." He said. The little boy smiled and grabbed a Super Junior CD case he had in his bag. Kibum signed the CD case and gave it to the little boy and kissed his forehead.

TO HANKYUNG AND HEECHUL

"Where could he of gone?" Hankyung said as they ran the halls, looking for Kibum. Heechul, who was actually worried, was right behind him.

"I-I don't know." He said. They ran into the backyard and stopped running. Heechul's jaw dropped. A smile formed on Hankyung's lips. Kibum was being surrounded by little boys and girls. He was bending down, giving them autographs with a smile on his lips. Hankyung slowly started to walk over to Kibum. Kibum stood up and went to the face paint booth. A girl sat on the stool and Kibum began to paint Super Junior's logo on her arm. Hankyung smiled as he watched Kibum. It was truly a beautiful sight. Kibum was smiling as he talked to the little girl, gently painting the logo on to her arm. It felt like forever until Kibum felt someone else watching him. Kibum looked up and instantly made eye contact with Hankyung. They smiled at each other and Hankyung came over to him. Kibum let's Hankyung lean down next to him as he continued to work on the picture he was painting on the little girl.

"There you go." Kibum said once he was finished. The little girl beamed brighly like Christmas morning.

"Thank you, Bummie! My friends will be so jealous!" She said and skipped off. Kibum chuckled. For the next 20 minutes, Kibum was painting images on the people who lined up. Heechul watched irritated, his arms across his chest. The children knew he was standing there. Only about 10 or 15 kids came up to him, asking for autographs. While practically everyone in sight was all over Kibum. Heechul sighed, looking at his nails.

_"Why does Kibum have to the hottie in Super Junior?" _He thought. Kibum and Hankyung walked over to Heechul, who acted happy to see Kibum.

"Why did you suddenly run off like that, Bummie?" He said as he hugged Kibum. Kibum hugged back, though he knew it was half an act. But he did know Heechul was worried.

"S-Sorry." Kibum apologized as they let go of each other. Hankyung smiled and pats Kibum's shoulder.

"Come on. We need to get situated." He said and walked off. Heechul glared at Kibum before catching up to Hankyung. Kibum's heart shattered when Heechul grabbed Hankyung's hand, their fingers intertwining. Kibum fought the tears as he walked behind them, as far as possible. When it comes to boys like Hankyung...this is when Heechul gets competitive...And this is when Heechul ALWAYS wins. Kibum looked up at the ceiling, giving up and letting the tears to roll down his cheeks. Thanks to Heechul...Kibum has never found love or even felt love...Kibum lowered his head and looked ahead. He slowed his walking when he saw Hankyung looking back at him. He pulled his eyebrows together when he saw Kibum crying. Heechul noticed Hankyung looking back and looked also looked back. He immediatly froze when he saw Kibum, who looked away and rushed by them, ignoring Heechul's and Hankyung's calls. He was halfway down the hall when his vision suddenly blurred and he collapsed to the ground. Hankyung and Heechul ran to to the unconscious Kibum.

"Kibum!" Hankyung said as he ran to Kibum, Heechul behind him. He bent down and cupped Kibum's face in his hands, feeling the tears on his fingers. Heechul puts his hand to Kibum's forehead.

"He's got a fever." He said. Hankyung was worried as can be as he picked Kibum up bridal-saddle. He carried Kibum to their room and laid him carefully on to the bed. He led Heechul to his room and explained what this and that was. Heechul said he could handle everything else so Hankyung left his room. He walked into his room and shuts the door. He walked over to Kibum, who was resting on the bed. He looked so calm. Hankyung puts his hand on Kibum's hand. He did have a fever. But from what? It just came out of nowhere. Could it be from being outside in the heat for too long? Or could it be something else? Hankyung sighed and watched Kibum. Or could Kibum be hiding something? Hankyung stood and went into his dresser. He pulled out a smile that was labeled _Kim Kibum_. He opened it up and looked at his medical records.

"He has asthma, but that wouldn't make him get a fever." He said and flipped the page. He suddenly froze [A/N: I'm making this sickness up]. "Geustignia?" He said outloud. He read the details and his eyes widened. _Geustignia: An illness on the main organs, the heart, the lungs, and the brain. If the patient is too stressed, been in the heat or cold for over 10 minutes, been running too much, it will make the patient severely ill. How many people have this illness: 4 people. Kim Kibum is one of the very small amount of people to have this disease. It is rare, but very deadly. Possibility of death: 72%._ Hankyung read the section over and over again. He lowered the file as he slowly looked up. He turned and looked at Kibum, who was still unconscious. He looked back at the file. _No one knows that he has this illness...Not even his parents...Not even his best friend for 10 years, Kim Heechul. _ Hankyung looked up and looked at Kibum, closing the file.

"Kibum..." He whispered, his eyebrows furrowing in concern and worry.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the first chapter of my story, _Undefined Love_. ^^v I hoped you enjoyed the first story. No, this isn't a one-shot KiHan. Sorry for making Heechul sort of a jerk. . Don't hate me. Let me how I did. Review please!


	2. The Results of a heartbreak

Undefined Love

Chapter 2: New School

Kibum grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans with skull-chains as suspenders that he let hand down the side of his legs. He grabbed a form-fitting white tang-top that showed his abs through the fabric. He grabbed a black and blue checkered light-clothed button up jacket. He puts them all on. He buttoned the jacket half-way up and rolled up the sleeves until they reached his elbows. He grabbed 3 layers of necklaces, one from Ryeowook, another from Leeteuk, and the other from Sungmin. All given to him 2 years ago on his birthday. He puts them all on his neck. He brushed his shoulder length black hair and straightened his bangs that just hanged over his eyebrows. He waved the tips a little so his hair looked slightly ruffled. He grabbed the hair spray and put a thin layer of hair spray on his hair. He grabbed some eyeliner and put a thin layer of eyeliner on. He left the bathroom and went over to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of socks and closes the dresser drawer. He grabbed his Converses and sat down on his bed and puts on his socks. As he began putting on his right shoe, Hankyung came out of the other bathroom, wearing only blue fadded skinny jeans and white Converses. He had a toothbrush in his mouth. He blinked at Kibum, who hadn't noticed that he was standing there. Kibum stood up and looked up. He slowed his actions slightly when he made eye contact with Hankyung, who was checking him out. Kibum blushed and went back into the bathroom. Hankyung watched him walk, watching as his nice ass swayed slightly from the left to the ride. He shook his head and went back into his bathroom. He finished brushing his teeth and walked back over to his dresser. He stopped halfway and closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet air of Axe, which turned him on slightly. He grabbed a t-shirt and puts it on. Kibum came out of the bathroom and grabbed his bag. He waited patiently for Hankyung.

"You look really good, Bummie." Hankyung complimented. Kibum blushed, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away. Hankyung chuckled and pats his arm.

"Come on. Let's go see if Chullie is awake and ready." He said. Kibum nods and they walked out of their room. Hankyung knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a good-looking Heechul. Hankyung blinked and smiled.

"Wow, Chullie! You have a _great_ taste in style!" He said. Heechul smiled and grabbed his bag. Kibum narrowed his eyes slighty.

_"Is this some sort of pay back or something?" _He thought. They walked out of the dorms and waited for an open spot so they could cross the street. Kibum had an urge to shove Heechul into the on-coming car. But he held the urge in and kept on walking. Though what he didn't expect, was tripping and falling on to the concrete. Kibum sat up and froze. The car beeped the horn loudly, making Heechul and Hankyung whirl around, they were already on the sidewalk. The car stomped on the brakes and Kibum tightly closed his eyes shut.

"KIBUM!" Heechul yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. Kibum felt no impact. He opened his eyes and they widened. The grill of the car was just an inch from his face. The rest of his body was under the car. He was just an inch from getting hit by a car. Kibum was completely frozen. Heechul and Hankyung ran to their friend. The driver quickly opened the door and ran to see if he hit Kibum. He let's out a sigh of relief to see that he hadn't. Heechul, Hankyung, and the driver pulled Kibum out from under the car.

"Are you okay?" Heechul said, brushing Kibum off. Kibum looked at Heechul and nods.

"I'm so sorry! I trying to turn the radio on and by the time I looked up, I was just a foot from hitting you. I'm so sorry!" The driver said in perfect english. Kibum turned and looked at the driver. He blinked.

"Zhou Mi?" He said. Zhou Mi blinked at Kibum and looked at him head to toe. Henry got out of the car and immediatly clomped Kibum into a tight hug. Hankyung felt a hit of jealousy run through him as he watched Henry and Kibum smile at each other and hug.

"Are you alright?" Zhou Mi said, putting his hand on Kibum's shoulder. Kibum nods, still hugging the worried Henry. Zhou Mi let's out a sigh of relief. "That's good. Leeteuk-hyung would of killed me if I ran over you." He said. Kibum chuckled.

"Henry, you can let go of him now." Heechul said, patting Henry, who shook his head no and squeezed Kibum tighter. Kibum coughed, unable to breathe.

"We could of killed him! I was so worried about my Bummie!" He said. Zhou Mi and Heechul laughed. Hankyung smiled, though on the inside, he wanted to shove Henry off of Kibum.

"Henry! Let him go! He can't breathe!" Zhou Mi said, worried. Kibum was hitting Henry repeatedly, unable to breathe.

"O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry!" Henry said and immediatly let's go of him. Kibum bent over to his breathe. Hankyung chuckled and pats his back.

"Heading to school?" Zhou Mi asked. Heechul nods, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, well, hope you have a good first day! Come on, Mimi. We have to go to work." Henry said, turning to Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi nods and kissed his lips passionately before waving goodbye and getting back into the car. Heechul grabbed Kibum's bag while Hankyung pulled Kibum on to the sidewalk. Zhou Mi and Henry waved once more before driving off.

"Let's go. We'll be late." Heechul said. Hankyung nods and Heechul hands Kibum his bag. Kibum bowed his head in thanks as he grabbed is bag from Heechul. He puts one arm through the loop and they went into the school for their first day.

AFTER SCHOOL-Heading to a restaurant for something to eat

"Actually, you guys want to have some of my Beijing Fried Rice? Best in town." Hankyung said. Kibum and Heechul looked at each other and nodded eagerly at Hankyung, who laughed. He grabbed Heechul's wrist with one hand and grabbed Kibum's hand with the other. The tugged them both into the neat room that Kibum and him shared.

"Wow, your room is nice." Heechul said, setting his bag down on to a chair.

"Thanks." Hankyung said, closing the door. He shuts the windows and closed the blinds. He then turned on the air condictioner that was between Kibum's and Hankyung's bed. Kibum sat down on his best to started to take off his shoes.

"I can't believe that stupid teacher yelled at me." Heechul scoffed as he rolled his eyes. Kibum smirked.

"Well, you did got into an arguement over going to the bathroom." He said. Heechul looked at him, his arms open.

"We have 5 minutes until the first bell rang! I could of gone!" He said. Kibum nods.

"True, true. But the teacher had to give us our assigned seats _before_ the first bell." He said as he took off his left shoe and sets it against his dresser.

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?" Heechul yelle. Hankyung and Kibum laughed in unison.

"Yours." Kibum answered. Heechul folded his arms across his chest.

"Good! You wouldn't dare ditch me in a situation, would you?" He said. Kibum smirked as he took off his right shoe and sets it against his left one. He looked up at Heechul.

"Of course not. It's what friends are for." He said. Heechul points a finger at him as Hankyung took off his jacket.

"Exactly! Friends are supposed to each other and forgive each other! You're my friend, right?" He said. Kibum smirked and held out his hand for Heechul to shake.

"Chullie, we've been best friends for 10 years. I've never defyed you. Of course I'm your friend." He said.

"Good! 'Cause _that_ means I'm your friend also!" Heechul said glomped Kibum into a tight hug instead of shaking his hand. Kibum exclaimed and staggered back slightly, wrapping his arms around Heechul. Hankyung chuckled and went into the kitchen.

"Can you let go of me now? I think I'm going to fall, Chullie!" Kibum said.

"Oh, sorry." Heechul said and let's go of Kibum, who almost fell. Heechul grabbed his arm and helped his regain his balance. "Sorry. I'm a hugger." He said and nervously laughed.

"I should of figured as much." Kibum said. Heechul chuckled and playfully shoved him. Hankyung watched from the kitchen window. Kibum shoved Heechul back, smiling.

"Oh, now you'll get it!" Heechul said and wrapped on arm around Kibum's neck, bring him closer, and forming a fist with his other. Kibum started to squirm as Heechul began to give him a hard noogie. Hankyung smiled.

"That hurts! I get it, I get it! Stop it! Ow!" Kibum said, squirming as hard he could.

"How do you like them apples?" Heechul yelled, still giving him the bone-crushing noogie.

"I don't even like apples! Knock it off, Chullie!" Kibum said, falling on to the bed, bringing Heechul with him. "Hannie! Help!" Kibum cried. Hankyung chuckled at himself and walked out of the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Heechul's middle and tried pulling him off of Kibum. But Heechul only squeezed Kibum harder, making Kibum's face bury into his chest. Kibum squirmed, unable to breath.

"Chullie! He can't breathe! Let. Him. Go!" Hankyung said, struggling on prying Heechul off of Kibum. Heechul froze and immediatly let's Kibum go. Kibum flops back down on the bed, gasping for air.

"S-Sorry. I get carried away sometimes." Heechul said. Kibum waved his hand at him, telling him it's alright. Hankyung sets Heechul down.

"Now behave. I'll be in the kitchen cooking." He said. Heechul looked at him and smiled.

"Do you need help or anything?" He asked. Hankyung thought about it.

"I may need some help later on. Do you mind helping me?" He asked. Heechul beamed and nods. Hankyung nods and walked into the kitchen, Heechul behind him. Kibum sat up and fixed his hair, rubbing the back of his neck. That Heechul has a freaking death grip.

2 WEEKS LATER

It was just another day at school. Kibum was talking to Henry, leaning against his locker. Henry was talking about how he likes Beijing right now. Kibum was listening carefully and sharing his opinions also. He opened his mouth to say what he thought about Bejing until Heechul came and pulled Kibum aside. Heechul pulled Kibum aside in the hallway. Kibum looked at Heechul as Heechul lookd around to see if anyone was around. Kibum raised an eyebrow. Heechul looked back at Kibum.

"I need to tell you something, Bummie." He said. Kibum nods warily. "I'm in love with Hankyung." Heechul continued. Kibum raised his eyebrows in shock. His heart shattered. _Here comes another heartbreak_, he thought.

"That's been pretty obvious, Chullie." He said. Heechul fixed his hair as he looked around.

"Seriously? Am I that obvious?" He asked. He was obviously nervous about something. Kibum nods.

"Duh. Like now you are. You're nervous. Wait, why are you nervous?" He said, eyebrow raised, and a finger pointing at him. Heechul looked at him.

"I'm nervous because I'm going to confess to him today." He said. Kibum's heart died and turned to ashes. Kibum froze.

"Today? As in...now?" He said. Heechul nods, a smile forming on his lips.

"You think I should do it?" He said. Kibum thought about saying 'No, he's mine. I'm inlove with him. I should get a shot at love for once'. But he bit his tongue. Instead of saying that, he nods. A happy smile formed on Heechul's beaming face. "Really? You don't mind? I mean, don't you like him?" He asked. Kibum bit his tongue again and shook his head no. The nervousness was erased and confidence replaced it. "I'm going to do it, Bummie. I'm going to confess to Hankyung. Oh! There he is. Wish me luck." He whispered his last sentence and jogged over Hankyung as Hankyung went to his locker. Kibum watched, hearing every single word they exchanged.

"Hannie!" Heechul chimed happily as he jogged over Hankyung. Hankyung looked at Heechul and smiled.

"Good morning, Chullie." He said polietely. He punched him the combination for his locker and opened it up. "What's up?" He asked as he exchanged books from his bookbag to his locker. Heechul leaned against the locker and folded his arms across his chest.

"Nothing much. You?" He asked. Hankyung smiled and nodded, as if saying the same thing. "I have something to tell you." He said. Hankyung looked at Heechul, curiousity setting in his eyes. "I, uh..." Heechul began to become nervous again. Kibum narrowed his eyes. "I...Ah, hell." Heechul quickly cupped Hankyung's face in his hands and pressed his lips to Hankyung's, not caring about the stares he recieved. Kibum's eyes widened and the grip on his books fadded. His books fell to the ground. Hankyung was shocked at first but then to Kibum's horror, he relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. Kibum felt tears form in his eyes. He turned around, covering his mouth, not wanting to see the scene in front of him. He let's out a shaken breath, his stress and anxioety building rapidly. He vision blurred. He quickly ran out of the school, causing Heechul and Hankyung to seperate and watch Kibum run out of the school. They looked at each other and shrugged. Kibum ran outside and ran down the streets. He had no idea where he was going, but he didn't care. He started to run out of breath, his heart beat increasing, his blood pumping, his nerves shaking. He stopped running and doubled over. He looked up and tried to focus, trying to see but his vision was blurring. His vision stopped for a slit second. He saw Henry and Zhou Mi.

"Henry." Kibum said. Henry turned around and looked at Kibum, his smile fadding immediatly. Kibum stood up straight. He finally let's the darkness consume him. He collapsed on the spot. Henry caught him in his arms and started to frantically call his name, grabbing Zhou Mi's attention. Zhou Mi grabbed his phone and dialed 911. Henry shook Kibum but Kibum didn't wake up. Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mimi..." He said. Zhou Mi looked at Henry, who was worried. "Why is his skin turning pale?" He said and looked at Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi's eyes grew wide in horror.

"I don't know. But something's wrong. 911? Yes, this is Zhou Mi calling. Kim Kibum from Super Junior is unconscious and his skin is turning pale for some reason...No I don't know why...What should I do?...Alright, please hurry." Zhou Mi said and hung up.

"The ambulance is on it's way." He said. Henry nods and looked at Kibum.

"What's wrong with you, Kibum?" He whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the second chapter. And a cliff-hanger [bonus XD]. Hope you liked it. ^^v Review please!


	3. That's a bad way to loose a virginity

Undefined Love

Chapter 3: Getting Closer

Heechul and Hankyung walked to their next class, hand in hand. They were happy now that they were together. But they were unaware about the situation with Kibum. It's been atleast 2 hours since they haven't heard of him or seen him. They were worried about him. And they wondered why he suddenly ran out of the school so suddenly. Hankyung sits down in a chair and Heechul sits next to him, still holding his hand. The teacher wasn't there yet but the classroom was slowly filling up with students. Hankyung turned his chair around so that he faced Heechul. Heechul smiled and did the samething, grabbing Hankyung's other hand and holding it in his. They stared at each other in the eyes for about 2 minues until the teacher came in. They fixed their chairs and faced the teacher, who grabbed black marker and wrote _'How does the sun serve the Earth?' _on the white board. She turned around and faced the students. She opened her mouth to started teaching until the phone rang. Everyone watched her walk over to the phone and pick up.

"Mrs. Khon's room. Mrs. Khon speaking...Kim Kibum, you say?" She said. Heechul and Hankyung looked at each other, a worried expression formed on their faces. They looked back at the teacher. "Mhm...Really, now?...Does anyone know about this?...No? Hm. I wonder why he hasn't told anyone...Who?...Ah. Okay. They'll be on their way...Thank you...Have a nice day." She said and hung up. She stared longingly at the wall before turning slowly. She looked up at Heechul and Hankyung.

"Kim Heechul...Hankyung..." She said. They both stared at her, concerned and worried. "You both need to go to the hospital immediatly." She said. Murmurs immediatly started in the room. Mrs. Khon held up a hand and the room fell silent.

"Why, Mrs. Khon? Is something wrong?" Hankyung said. Their teacher nods and puts her hands on her hips.

"Your friend, Kibum...he's in the hospital. Something happened to him. I advice you go there now." She said. Hankyung and Heechul grabbed their stuff and quickly ran out of the room. They skipped waiting for a bus. Instead, they ran down the street as fast as they could, heading for the hospital just a few blocks away.

_"Bummie..." _Hankyung thought.

AT THE HOSPITAL-Kibum's room

Kibum's eyes slowly opened. His vision blurred as he looked up at the white ceiling. His head was pounding. A moniter besides the best was beeping, letting him know that he was alive. He looked around and noticed he was in a hospital. He looked at his arms, where tubes were injected in. He looked to his left and saw Henry crying into Zhou Mi's shoulder. Zhou Mi was holding him close, gently stroking his head softly. Kibum watched them for awhile. He opened his mouth and tried to say something. But he felt too weak to say something. So he closed his mouth. Zhou Mi slanted his gaze to see if Kibum was awake. Kibum and Zhou Mi made eye contact.

"Henry, look." Zhou Mi said gently pulled Henry away from him. Henry sniffed and wipped his tears away. He turned and saw Kibum, who was looking at him.

"Henli..." Kibum managed. Henry gasped and immediatly ran to the bed side and sat down.

"Bummie...Are you alright?" He said. Kibum pressed his lips together and shook his head no. "No? Well, what's wrong then?" He said. Zhou Mi joined Henry's side.

"...You know Hankyung, right?" They both nodded. "Well, I like him. I really do. But...Heechul kissed him and I watched." He said, tears forming in his eyes.

"What did Hankyung do?" Zhou Mi asked. Kibum looked away.

"He kissed back." He said. Henry sighed and took Kibum's hand in his. Kibum looked at him.

"You've gone through this a lot of times, Kibum. The things Heechul does it getting really annoying. He causes you pain and he has no clue." Henry said.

"But there's one thing I don't understand." Zhou Mi said. They both looked at him. "How did you end up in the hospital?" He asked. Henry looked at Kibum, also curious. Kibum bit his lower lip. "Are you sick, Bummie?" Zhou Mi asked. Kibum slowly nods. "What? What's wrong with you then?" He said and sat down.

"I have Geustignia. It's a disease on the lungs, the heart, and the brain. If I get stressed or something, my sickness kicks in...Let's just say that if I run too fast, if my heart beats too fast, and I can't breathe...I get sick." Kibum said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Henry said, his voice rising slightly. Kibum flinched. Zhou Mi puts his hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry shook his head no. Henry sighed and looked at Kibum. He openedh is mouth to say something until the door opened. They all looked at the doorway to see an out of breath Hankyung and Heechul. Kibum clenched his fists. Zhou Mi noticed and stood.

"Bummie, are you alright?" Hankyung said as he came to the other side of his bed. Kibum avoided looking at Hankyung and Heechul.

"Um, excuse me." Zhou Mi said. Hankyung looked up at him.

"Hey, you're that guy who almost him the other day." He said. Zhou Mi glared at Hankyung, making Hankyung shut up.

"I advice that you both get out immediatly." He said. Hankyung blinked and looked at Heechul, who shrugged. He looked back at Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi walked over to them and began pushing them out of the room.

"H-Hey! We just want to see our friend! Is that such a crime?" Heechul said.

"Yes!" Zhou Mi said and shoved them both out of the room. They both looked at him.

"Why can't we see him?" Hankyung said.

"Because he doesn't _want_ to see you guys. Don't you see that?" Zhou Mi said. Hankyung looked at Kibum, who was being embraced by Henry. Hankyung saw the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why not?" He said and looked back at Zhou Mi, who narrowed his eyes at him.

"Because he's broken hearted." He said. Hankyung's eyes widened, and so did Heechul's. "Why? Because of you, Heechul." Zhou Mi said.

"M-Me?" Heechul said, blinking in shock and pointing to himself.

"Yes, you." Zhou Mi said. Heechul narrowed his eyes, ready to yell but Zhou Mi cuts him off. "Everytime Kibum has a guy he likes, you always steal him away from him like a piece of candy. It's not fair to him. He's in his mid-twenties and he hasn't even had his fist kiss because of you. _You_, who steal everything away from him. Including love." Zhou Mi said.

"W-What? How come he hasn't told me?" Heechul said.

"Because he didn't want to ruin your friendship, Heechul!" Zhou Mi yelled. Heechul blinked. "He was in love with Hankyung! And he still is! But I guess Hankyung is occupied right now by Heechul." He said, narrowing his eyes in hatred at Heechul.

"He's in love with me?" Hankyung said, putting his hand to his chest. Zhou Mi rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes. He's in love with you. Do you get it? Do I have to spell it out for you? Kibum's been in this situation a gazillion times." He said.

"But he hasn't said anything! I've been a good friend to him!" Heechul said.

"Oh really?" Zhou Mi said and held his arms out. "And look where we're standing, Heechul. You call breaking his heart being a good friend?" He said. Heechul pressed his lips together and stayed silent. "Exactly. Don't talk to Kibum, don't look at Kibum, don't do anything that involves Kibum. Because Kibum doesn't want to deal with any of you guys right now." Zhou Mi said and slammed the door in their faces.

4 WEEKS LATER

Kibum was released out of the hospital 2 weeks ago. He fully recovered him the incident but hasn't talked to or looked at Heechul or Hankyung since. They've tried to talk to him but Kibum was simply walk away. One day, Heechul was out sick. Hankyung was stuck going to school because Heechul claimed it's nothing serious. It was after school and Hankyung was getting tired of the silence between Kibum and hiim. He found Kibum walking down the hall. He grabbed his wrist and pinned him up against the wall, his hands holding Kibum's wrists against the wall. Kibum blinked at Hankyung but then squirmed.

"Kibum, stop!" Hankyung said. Kibum stopped and looked at Hankyung, shocked and curious. Hankyung stared at him long and hard. "I can't stand the silence between us. I'm sorry for breaking your heart. Really, I am. But please...don't hate me." He said. Kibum stared at him. He suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips to Hankyung's. Hankyung blinked but didn't push him away. He let his eyes close and he kissed back. Their lips moved gently against each other in sync.

The school front doors opened and Heechul walked in. He wanted to gather his homework since Hankyung was budy staying after school. He asked the person at the counter and she said that the teachers have his homework. He walked out of the office as he grabbed his schedule. His first period teacher was Mrs. Khon, room 12. He foled the paper and puts it in his pocket. He looked up and froze. He saw Hankyung and Kibum. Hankyung had Kibum's wrists pinned up the wall. But the thing he was shocked the most about...was that they were making out. Heechul's heart shattered and rage filled him. He completely forgot that he was sick. He only focused on how mad he was. He put his bag to the ground and stormed over to them. Hankyung and Kibum seperated when they heard their names being called, the voice being full of rage. Hankyung knew _exactly_ who it was. Kim Heechul. He turned and held Heechul back. Heechul faught back, yelling and cussing at Kibum, who was shocked by Heechul's actions. Hankyung tried his best to hold him back.

"How dare you kiss my boyfriend like that!" Heechul yelled. Kibum felt tears sting his eyes.

"Heechul! Calm down! He's going to have another geustignia attack!" Hankgyung said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! HE CAN GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Heechul yelled. Hankyung shoved Heechul. Hard.

"Heechul!" He screamed, full of rage.

"You heard me!" He yelled back. Kibum ran off but Heechul ran after him. Hankyung took off after Heechul. Heechul caught up to Kibum and grabbed him from behind. Kibum yelped and squirmed as Heechul threw him to the wall. Hankyung shoved Heechul away from Kibum. Heechul faught back and punched Hankyung right in the face, knocking him out and sending him to the ground. Kibum sat up and tried to squirm away as Heechul approached him. He threw Kibum over his shoulder and he walked out of the school, a screaming Kibum over his shoulder.

AT THE DORMS-Heechul's room

Heechul kicked the door shut with the back of his foot and locked it. He threw Kibum on to the bed and towered over him. Kibum tried to escape but Heechul grabbed Kibum's wrists and pinned him to the bed. For the first time in Heechul's life, Heechul looked Kibum in the eye and finally saw that Kibum was very goodlooking.

"What do you want from me!" Kibum screamed, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"To be inside of you. This is your punishment for kissing my boyfriend." He said and stripped Kibum from his clothes. Kibum squirmed as hard as he could.

"No, Heechul. Stop it. Stop. I don't want this. Stop." Kibum said, trying to push him off. Heechul took his clothes off and pinned Kibum back to the bed. He crushed his lips to Kibum's hard. Kibum whimpered and squirmed hard. He almost broke free but Heechul pinned him back down. Heechul pulled his head back. He kissed Kibum's neck as Kibum thrashed under him. Kibum put his hands on Heechul's shoulder, trying to push him off as Heechul began to prepare his entrance with 2 fingers. Kibum yelped in pain as Heechul added another sinfull finger. He squirmed harder.

"Heechul! Stohohop!" Kibum said, crying hard. "I don't want this!" He yelled.

"Too bad!" Heechul yelled and grabbed a bottle of lube. He spread the lube over his dick and without warning, he slammed hard into Kibum, making Kibum scream in pain. Heechul held Kibum's wrists down and he pounded as hard as he could into Kibum. Tears poured down Kibum's cheeks as he kept screaming in pain. Trying to escape was useless. Heechul already had him in his trap.

"Heechul! Please. Stohop. Plleeaase." Kibum said through a wobbly voice. Heechul ignored his plea and slammed into him harder, making pain shoot up Kibum's spin. This is the worst was to loose his virginity...getting raped by his best friend.

TO HANKYUNG

Hankyung slowly opened his eyes, his cheek burning from Heechul's punch. He immediatly sat up and looked around. He didn't see Kibum or Heechul. He got up and called Henry. He told him what happened. Henry told Hankyung to find them immedialty when Zhou Mi and him will be heading over there as fast as they can. Hankyung ran out of the school and looked around. He ran into the dorms and ran down the hall, heading toward Kibum's and his room. He opened the door but it was empty. He paused as he heard a scream nearby. He listened. He walked out of the room and put his ear to Heechul's room. He heart the bed squeaking, moans, and cries.

"Hnn...Bummie is so tight." Heechul said. Hankyung's eyes widened.

"Stop, Heechul. Pleahease. I don't want this! Stop! Get away from me!" Kibum cried. Hankyung grabbed the doorknob but it was locked. He backed up and kicked the door open. Heechul turned and looked at Hankyung, who pulled Heechul off and out off Kibum, who crying hard. Zhou Mi and Henry arrived and ran into the room Zhou Mi yelled in anger and pinned Heechul down, calling the cops. Henry gathered Kibum's clothes on the ground. Hankyung went over to Kibum, who was getting dressed by Henry. Once he was fully clothed, he hugged Hankyung tightly, crying hard into Hankyung's neck. Hankyung hugged back and held him close. He kissed Kibum's neck softly.

"Bummie...I'm so sorry." Hankyung whispered.

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: O.O OMO! Heechul rapped Kibum! DX I told you there was a rape scene. Poor Bummie T.T Hannie, Henli, and Mimi to the rescue! More to come.


	4. You got yourself into this

Undefined Love

Chapter 4: You got yourself into this

It's been a few weeks since Heechul got arrested. Kibum has been shaken up since then. He's eating, but not that much. He's been waking up in the middle of the night from bad nightmares. And he refuses to be alone. Hankyung and Kibum have gotten closer since then. Hankyung developed feelings for Kibum immediatly. One day, Hankyung decided to visit Heechul in jail while Kibum was doing some arrands. He told the person that he wanted to visit Kim Heechul. She let's him in and he sat down on a chair. Heechul was on the opposite side of the glass. They both grabbed the telephone and put it to their ear.

"Why are you here, Hankyung?" Heechul said, obviously annoyed by Hankyung's presence. Hankyung narrowed his eyes.

"I just have on question, Heechul." He said. Heechul rolled his eyes and glared at Hankyung. "Why?" Hankyung said. Heechul blinked. "It seemed as if you truly knew what pain your were causing Kibum. I just wondered why you didn't do shit to stop." Hankyung said. Heechul chuckled.

"I knew full well what I was doing to Kibum. And I didn't care. Sure, he didn't do anything to me. But I hated him. I hated the guy all the fans voted him as _Super Junior's hottie with the killer smile_. I couldn't stand it." He said.

"So you raped him because of that? What gives you the reason to do that to him?" Hankyung said.

"I can do what ever I want to do, Hankyung. And you can't stop me." Heechul said, growling. Hankyung scoffed.

"Not while you're in prison, Heechul." He said. Heechul grew silent. "You got yourself into this. And you aren't getting any help to get out." Hankyung continued. A smirk grew on Heechul's face.

"I know that. But once I'm out," Heechul leaned in. "I'm not going after you. You better watch Kibum 24/7. 'Cause if you aren't, it's going to happen yet again." He said and hung up before Hankyung got to reply. Heechul walked off with the guard. Hankyung growled and hung up the phone. He walked out of the police station. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down the street. He looked around and thought to himself.

_"Kibum's school project is going well. His Chinese has improved greatly. His grades in school are higher than mine. But his school project ends in a few days. I don't want him to leave. I know he doesn't want to leave also. But then again I know he does. He doesn't want to be in the same state as Heechul. Maybe I should go with Kibum back to where he used to live before he moved here." _Hankyung smiled. _"I'm sure he'll like that. And besides, I'm getting a feeling he'll ask me to come with him anyways. He doesn't want to be by himself. I wouldn't blame him though."_ Hankyung thought. He sat a familiar Mustang parked in one of the store's parking lot. Hankyung smiled and crossed the street. He walked into the store and saw him. He was looking for a specific drink, his back at Hankyung. Hankyung walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind. Kibum gasped in surprised and turned his head. Hankyung smiled at him and Kibum smiled back, hitting his arm.

"You scared me!" He said. Hankyung chuckled and nods. "Was that your intention?" Kibum said. Hankyung smiled a sly smile. Kibum shoved Hankyung, making Hankyung let him go. "That's mean, Hannie!" Kibum said with a smile. Hankyung chuckled and wrapped his arm around Kibum's waist.

"I know. So what are you looking for?" He asked. Kibum looked at the drinks.

"You know that coffee you made me yesterday? I was wondering if they had it." He said. Hankyung smiled.

"You must of really like my coffee." He said. Kibum smiled and nods. "But the store doesn't have it. Why? Because it's my home made coffee. Come. I'm going to make it for you." He said. Kibum looked at him.

"Really?" He said. Hankyung smiled and nods. Kibum clapped happily. "One more thing." He said and went toward the candy aisle. Hankyung laughed and followed. Kibum grabbed a bag of lollipops and ran to the counter. He paid for the candy and pulled Hankyung into his car. They drove to the dorms in Kibum's Mustang convertible. Hankyung smiled as he let's the wind blow through his hair. They got out of the car when they arrived at the dorms. Kibum went into the elevator and Hankyung followed.

"Kibum..." Hankyung said, facing Kibum, who looked at him. "How have you been feeling lately?" He asked. Kibum gently smiled.

"A little better thanks to you, Hannie." He said. Hankyung blushed and smiled. The elevator reached their level and they went toward their room, walking slowly. Hankyung's hand found Kibum's. Kibum didn't fight as Hankyung intertwined his fingers with Kibum's. Kibum smiled and looked down, letting his heart beat fast. When they reached their dorm, Kibum let's go of his hand and reached into his pocket to find the card. Hankyung wrapped his arms around Kibum's waist and started to kiss Kibum's exposed neck. Kibum closed his eyes and immediatly stopped his actions. He let's Hankyung's gentle hands lay on his waist. He let's Hankyung's lips leave soft kisses on his skin. Kibum opened his eyes and put the card in and unlocked the door. He turned around in Hankyung's arms.

"Hannie." He said, his voice full of lust. Hankyung raised his head and claimed Kibum's lips in a passionate kiss. Kibum fisted Hankyung's long white hair with one hand while his other arm wrapped around his neck. Kibum kicked the door open with the back of his foot. Hankyung bent down, his arms grabbed ahold of Kibum's legs. He picked Kibum up as their lips moved against each other in sync. He walked into the room and kicked the door shut with his heel. He made his way to Kibum's bed and laid Kibum on it, climbing over him. All of that without breaking the kiss. Kibum let's go of Hankyung's hair, his hands sliding down Hankyung's sides. Hankyung's tongue traced Kibum's lips. Without hesitation, Kibum opened his mouth and they started a battle for dominance. Hankyung's body slowly laid on top of Kibum. Kibum moans as their tongue mingled. Hankyung won and he explored every inch of Kibum's mouth, earning moans from Kibum. Hankyung broke the kiss to take off his shirt. Kibum let's Hankyung take off his and threw it to a random spot on the ground. Kibum switched positions so that he was on top. Hankyung smiled when Kibum kissed his jaw line gently. He tangled his fingers into Kibum's black hair as Kibum kissed his neck, nibbling and biting. As Kibum worked his magic on Hankyung's neck, he was also working on taking off Hankyung's belt.

"Uhnn...B-Bummie..." Hankyung moaned when Kibum bit down on Hankyung's sweet spot, leaving a bruise. Kibum successfully took off Hankyung's belt and tossed it to the ground. Kibum licked up Hankyung's throat and claimed Hankyung's lips. Hankyung's hand slid down Kibum's smooth sides. He unbuttoned and unzipped his skinny jeans. Kibum broke the kiss momentarily to take off his pants and throw them to a random spot on the floor. He climbed back over Hankyung and claimed his lips.

Hankyung finally found who he was truly in love with. But he can not believe it took a raping incident in order for him to see that. He let Heechul take over Kibum just like that and didn't suspect a thing. Heechul seemed so nice and innocent. He covered his tracks well and seemed like he was getting along with Kibum. When Heechul truly wanted to kill Kibum or leave him for dead. Either way, he wanted Kibum out of the way (_Kibum's hand ran up and down Hankyung's chest, making Hankyung moan softly into the kiss_). How could of Hankyung been so stupid? Not seeing that. But then again, would you blame him? Heechul seemed like an angel without wings. But he turned out to be a devil with a drudge against a guy who didn't do anything wrong (_Hankyung's tongue traced Kibum's lips, asking for permission_). But why would someone want to hurt Kibum like that? What's their reason? Heechul just simply hated him because he was labeled _Super Junior's Hottie with the Killer Smile_. It was true though. The first thing that caught Hankyung was Kibum's smile (_Kibum opened his mouth and moaned when their tongue intertwined and battled for dominance as Hankyung fists Kibum's hair with one hand_). So, Hankyung finally found his true love. A love he knew wouldn't try to take him for granted. Kibum found love for the first time. And he was happy as can be to finally experience it. And boy...did he feel good.

THE NEXT MORNING

The sun stung Hankyung's eyes as Hankyung opened his eyes. His eyes scrunched and lifted his hand, shading his eyes from the bright sun that was shining through the windows. The window curtains blew gently when the wind blew in. Hankyung turned his head and smiled. Kibum was still sleeping. He was laying on his back, the side of his head resting on the pillow [his head facing Hankyung]. One hand was on his stomach while the other was bent at a squished V, his hand just 2 inches from his face, resting on the smallest amount of pillow left. He was naked, completely. But the blanket covered his waist down. Hankyung scanned Kibum. His flawless creamy skin glistened when the light hit it. His skin was thinly layered in sweat from the event last night. His black hair was still slightly wet from sweating. His black hair gently waving as the wind blew into the room, rustling their hair softly. His eyes were closed, his chest rose and fell with every soft breath. Kibum looked so calm...So delicate...So...Delicious. Hankyung smiled and promped himself on to on of his elbows, resting his cheek on his palm. He gently pushed away a lock of Kibum's hair from his forehead. Hankyung smiled as he moved some locks away from his neck, seeing the love mark he made. Hankyung covered the mark back up with his hair as Kibum sturred in his sleep. He pulled his eyebrows together and moaned softly. He opened his eyes and rubbed an eye with one hand. His other eye blinked and looked at Hankyung, who was smiling.

"Hannie? Mm. What...What time is it?" He asked. Hankyung smiled and gently traced the side of Kibum's face, sending soft shivers across Kibum's skin.

"It's 10:56 in the morning." Hankyung answered. Kibum stopped itching his eye and looked at him with both eyes this time.

"Hannie...I want to tell everyone about us." He said. Hankyung chuckled softly and looked into Kibum's eyes.

"Who is 'everyone', may I ask?" He said. Kibum smiled his killer smile, making Hankyung hold his breathe.

"Teukkie-hyung, Sungminnie, Kyu, Henli, Mimi, Fishy, Hyukkie, Kangin-sshi, Wookie, Yesungie, and Siwon-sshi." Kibum said. Hankyung blinked, having no idea who they were. For Kibum used their nicknames instead of their real names. Kibum saw his confusion and laughed. "Leeteuk, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Henry, Zhou Mi, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Ryeowook, Yesung, and Siwon." He said. Hankyung nods, forming his lips in a small 'o' shape. Kibum chuckled and Hankyung smiled, kissing Kibum's forehead softly.

"Then we shall tell them. Do you know when you guys will all meet together? I would like to meet them in person." He said. Kibum's smile widened.

"Well, since my school project ends in 2 days. Leeteuk said that we should gather up at a restaurant in Seoul at noon." He said. Hankyung smiled.

"Good. Looks like I'll be coming with you when you come home then." He said. Kibum leaned in closer.

"Good. I wanted you to anyways. I think my hyungs will like you." He said. Hankyung chuckled and claimed Kibum's lip in a soft good morning kiss. "Oh, Hannie. You promised to sing me a song a few days ago. Will you sing for me now?" Kibum asked, his eyes brightened with hope and excitement. Hankyung smiled.

"Once we both take showers I will." He said. Kibum smiled, his face brightened. He grabbed Hankyung's hand and tugged Hankyung into the bathroom. Hankyung smiled and watched Kibum get the towels ready. Hankyung got into the shower and held out his hand for Kibum. Kibum took his hand and got into the shower also. Hankyung closed the blinds and claimed Kibum's lips in a gentle kiss, holding him close. Kibum kissed back, closing his eyes. He fisted Hankyung's slightly greasy white hair [from the sweat] in once hand. Hankyung turned on the shower, letting the slightly cold water pour down on to their skin, which didn't expect that temperature. They broke the kiss and exclaimed from the sudden cold water hitting them both. Hankyung chuckled while Kibum laughed softly. Kibum stared at Hankyung, completely fantasized by the drouplets of water that hung on his jaw line before dropping do the ground below them. They helped each other wash their back, sharing gentle kisses here and there. They got out of the shower a few minutes ago, towels tied around their waists. Hankyung went to his computer to play some beat. The beat for 'Insomnia' started and Kibum smiled, sitting down on a stool to watch as he brushed his hair. Even though the song was Ryeowook's, Hankyung learned perfect English and decided to sing it. Hankyung cleared his throat.

"_Never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love. But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush._" Hankyung began to sing. Kibum's breath was taken away. "_Being with out you boy_," He replaced 'girl' with 'boy' this time. "_I was all messed up, up, up, up. When you walked out, said you had enough, nough, nough. Been a fool, boy I know. Didn't expect this is how things would go. Maybe in time, you'll change your mind. Now looking back I wish I could rewind._" Hankyung paused when there was a break in the song. Kibum smiled, his heart racing with every word Hankyung sang. "_Because I can't sleep 'till you're next to me. No, I can't live without you no more. Oh I stay up 'till you're next to me. 'Till this house feels like it did before. Feels like insomnia, ah ah. Feels like insomnia, ah ah. Feels like insomnia, ah ah. Feels like insomnia, ah ah. I, I just can't go to sleep. 'Cause it feels like I've fallen for you. It's getting way to deep. And I know that it's love because...I can't sleep 'till you're next to me. No I can't live without you no more. Oh I stay up 'till you're next to me. 'Till this house feels like it did before. Feels like insomnia, ah ah. Feels like insomnia, ah ah. Feels like insomnia, ah ah. Feels like insomnia, ah ah_." Hankyung finished the song. He started to blush when Kibum started to clap enthusiastically. Hankyung bowed and Kibum whistled.

"You're a really good singer, Hannie. I think you should be a singer." He said. Hankyung stood up straight, still blushing. He rubbed the back of his nervously.

"I-I can't be _that _good." He said. Kibum chuckled and folded his arms across his chest.

"You are, Hannie. Believe me. You are." He said with a gentle smile on his face. Hankyung looked up at him and smiled.

"I will always believe you, my Bummie." He said.

2 DAYS LATER-Hankyung and Kibum just left the airport-Location: Seoul, South Korea.

"So, where do you live, Kibum?" Hankyung said, lugging his suitcase of belongings behind him. Kibum smiled and went up to the sidewalk. He whistled and a taxi came.

"I don't live far." He said. The taxi driver came out of the car and helped them put their suitcases in the trunk. Kibum opened the door and let's Hankyung hop in. Kibum got in also and shuts the door.

"Where to, Kibum?" The taxi driver asked, getting into the car and looking into the review mirror.

"My house. You know where that is, right?" Kibum said, lacing his fingers with Hankyung's. The taxi driver nods.

"The dorms or your apartment?" He asked, looking for an open spot so he could drive on the road.

"My apartment, please." He said. The driver nods and found an open shot. He drove away from the curb and headed down the street. Kibum laid his head onto Hankyung's shoulder. Hankyung smiled and rested his cheek on to Kibum's head, feeling his soft black hair tickle his cheek slightly. The taxi driver smiled when he saw the cuddling couple in the back seat through the review mirror.

"And who's this, may I ask? I've never seen him around. You must be new in town." He said. Hankyung smiled and looked into the review mirror.

"I am. My name is Hankyung. I'm from Beijing, China." He said. The taxi driver nods, reasonably.

"Beijing, huh? Kibum, looks like you found yourself a boyfriend." He said. Kibum blushed and Hankyung and the driver laughed. "Hey, where's your friend? Didn't he go to Beijing also?" He said. Kibum froze and closed his eyes. The taxi saw the trouble in Hankyung's eyes. "Something happen?" He asked. Hankyung nods. "Is it alright if I ask what happened?" He said. Hankyung hesitated but decided to tell him.

"Heechul raped Kibum because Kibum kissed me." He said. The taxi driver's eyes widened and he almost swerved into an on-coming car on the other side of the road.

"Jinjja? Heechul raped you, Kibum?" He said, very shocked. Kibum nods, squeezing Hankyung's hand. "My God! That's unbelieveable! Does anyone else know?" He asked. Kibum nods.

"My band knows. And Teukkie-hyung kicked Heechul out of the band. The fans know what happened and they all hate Heechul for it." He said.

"Where is Heechul, anyway? Did he catch another plane or something?" The driver asked. Hankyung shook his head no.

"He's in prison in Beijing." He said.

"Ah." The driver said, nodding. "Here you go. Your apartment, Kibum." He said, pulling up to the sidewalk. Kibum opened his eyes and looked out of the window. He smiled when he saw some of his fans that were being held back by police. Leeteuk must of told them that he was coming back that day. Kibum opened the door and got out, still holding Hankyung's hand. The fans cheered louder, screaming Kibum's name. Kibum gestured for them to quiet down. And soon, they all did.

"Hi, fans. I really appreciate your support since the incident with Heechul." He said. They all booed when they heard Heechul's name, even the policemen. "I want you all to meet someone." He said, pulling Hankyung in front of him, his hands on Hankyung's shoulders. "This is Hankyung, my new boyfriend that I met in Beijing." He said. Hankyung bowed politely as some cheered happily while others bowed in a polite greeting. "I hope you guys enjoy him being around because he's never going to leave my side." Kibum said. Hankyung smiled and looked at him. The taxi driver put their suitcases on the sidewalk, next to where they were standing. They both turned and faced the taxi driver.

"Thanks for the ride." Hankyung said. The driver nods and waved to the crowd, which cheered loudly.

"No problem. Oh, no need to pay me, Kibum." He said, gently pushing Kibum's money away. The driver smiled kindly. "It was an honor having you in my backseat anyways. Ya'll have a great day." He said and got into the taxi. They all waved goodbye as he drove off. Hankyung grabbed their suitcases in both hands and walked up to the front door. Kibum unlocked it for him. While Hankyung put their suitcases in Kibum's livingroom, Kibum was signing autographs. When he came out, they joined hands and walked toward the restaurant where everyone was supposed to meet. Luckily, they had 30 minutes until it was noon. And it take 20 minutes to walk there.

TO THE REST OF SUPER JUNIOR-Location: In a random restaurant, waiting for Kibum and his boyfriend

"Didn't Kibum bring his boyfriend along, also?" Sungmin asked Leeteuk, who nods. Sungmin smiled. "I can't wait to meet him face to face." He said. Leeteuk chuckled as he leaned his head on to Kangin's strong shoulder.

"I can't either, Sungminnie." He said. Kangin wrapped his arm around Leeteuk's shoulders, bringing him closer.

"I wonder what he's like." Kyuhyun said. They all nodded.

"Me and Henry met him in person when we were in Beijing." Zhou Mi said. They looked at him with curiousity set in their eyes.

"The first time he met Hankyung is when he almost ran over Kibum." Henry said, eyebrows raised with a slight smile as he slowly looked at Zhou Mi, who blushed out of embarressment.

"I didn't mean to!" He said. They all laughed.

"Sungie~I'm hungry." Ryeowook said, burying his face into Yesung's neck. Yesung smiled and nustled his cheek into Ryeowok's soft short brown hair.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat then. I can't let my Wookie starve." He said. Ryeowook nods and they left to get something to eat, hand in hand. Eunhyuk swirled the straw around in his iced tea, his expression showing how bored he is. Donghae smiled and kissed his temple softly, making Eunhyuk smile and look at him. Donghae placed a soft kiss on his lips, recieving a few cat sounds from everyone at the table. Donghae laughed as they broke apart. Eunhyuk chuckled. Donghae wrapped his arm around Eunhyuk's lower back, his hand stopped at his hip.

"Kyu, my pink lemonade is all gone." Sungmin said, holding up the glass that was empty except for some hug chunks of ice. He pouted as he looked at Kyuhyun, who chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Let's get a refill then. And this time, I'll get one just incase your glass gets empty again." He said. Sungmin smiled and he kissed Kyuhyun's lips.

"Thank you, Kyu! Come on!" He said and tugged Kyuhyun back to the refill line.

"Now I'm getting thirsty." Donghae said, smacking his lips together slightly, his throat dry. Eunhyuk chuckled and offered him some of his iced tea. Donghae shook his head no. "I need some soda. Hyukkie, come with me." He said as he stood. Eunhyuk took one last sip of his drink before standing up and lacing their fingers together before going to the counter to get something to drink.

"Geez. Everyone's leaving us." Kangin said. Siwon chuckled and drank his de-caff coffee.

"It's not like they're leaving us forever. Besides, the Lord forbids that." He said. Leeteuk scoffed.

"Siwon-sshi, you read your bible too often." He said. They all laughed and Siwon shrugged, also laughing.

"They don't call me Shisus for nothing. You should be jealous." He said. Leeteuk and everyone else but Siwon scoffed. Siwon looked up at them.

"Dude, they call me Teukkie Angel or Angel Leeteuk. _You_ should be jealous." Leeteuk said.

"And they call me Gentlemen Mimi." Zhou Mi said with a smirk. Henry chuckled.

"They call me Henli." He said. Zhou Mi smiled and looked at him.

"That's because it's cute." He said pecked his lips softly, recieving grunts in disgust from everyone at the table. They both laughed as they broke apart. The door opened and a couple walked in. Leeteuk looked up. He smiled and waved an arm high in the air. All 4 of them turned and looked to see who he was waving at. Kibum walked in with Hankyung behind them. They squeazed through the crowd, holding each others hands.

"Bummie!" Leeteuk said and embraced him. Kibum smiled and let's go of Hankyung's hand to hug his hyung back. Kibum embraced everyone at the table.

"Where's Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, and Eunhyuk?" Kibum asked as he looked at his leader.

"They're either getting something to eat or drink." He said. Kibum nods and pulled Hankyung to his side.

"Zhou Mi, Henry, you already know him. Leeteuk, Kangin-sshi, and Siwon-sshi, this is my boyfriend Hankyung." He said. They all shook hands and greeted each other politely.

"BUMMIE!" Someone happily cheered. Kibum turned around to be clomped by someone who was wearing a pink hat over his black hair. Kibum exclaimed but hugged him back. Hankyung blinked. Kibum and Sungmin let go of each other.

"Hankyung, this is Sungmin. Sungmin, this is my boyfriend, Hankyung. Hankyung, Sungmin's a hugger. So-" He was suddenly cut off when Sungmin said Hankyung's name happily.

"Hannie!" He chimed and hugged him. Hankyung blinked but hugged him back. They all chuckled.

"Sungminnie, you're going to strangle him. Try not to make a bad impression." Kyuhyun said, setting their drinks down on to the table. Sungmin let's go of Hankyung, worried.

"S-Sorry, Hannie." Hankyung smiled and pinched his cheeks softly, making Sungmin giggle.

"He's cute." Hankyung whispered to Kibum, who chuckled.

"Hankyung, this is our maknae, Kyuhyun." He said. Kyuhyun and Hankyung shook hands politely.

"Kibum, you're already here?" Ryeowook said as he hugged Kibum gently. Kibum smiled and hugged him back, patting his back.

"Ryeowook, this is Hankyung, my boyfriend." He said. Ryeowook let's Kibum go and he bowed at Hankyung, who bowed back. Yesung joined Ryeowook side with a drink in one hand.

"Hankyung, this is my boyfriend, Yesung." Ryeowook said. Yesung shook Hankyung's hand with his free hand.

"Bummie~" Donghae chimed and he waddled over to Kibum and hugged him. Eunhyuk laughed and shook Hankyung's hand.

"I'm Eunhyuk. That's my husband, Donghae." He said. Hankyung nods.

"I'm Hankyung." He said. Eunhyuk smiled politely, nodding. Donghae let's Kibum go. "It seems like everyone's dating." He said. They all laughed.

"Well, Kangin and Leeteuk are engaged, Sungmin and Kyuhyun are-"

"Engaged also." Kyuhyun said, slipping an arm around Sungmin's slim waist. They all looked at them, gaping.

"WHEN?" They all said in unison. Kyuhyun smiled and Sungmin blushed.

"Yesterday." Sungmin said. They all clapped in unison.

"Congratulations!" Leeteuk said. Sungmin blushed more and Kyuhyun chuckled.

"Anyway, Ryeowook and Yesung are dating, Eunhyuk and Donghae are already married, Leeteuk and Kangin are getting married tomorrow, and Zhou Mi and Henry are dating." Kibum continued.

"Wow. So, 2 couples are engaged while one couple is already married? Wow. Who's single?" Hankyung said. Siwon rose his hand.

"I was dating Heechul while Kibum and him were in Beijing. But since the incident, I decided to go single for awhile." He said.

"You mean, you and Heechul were dating when me and Heechul were dating?" Hankyung said, raising his eyebrows. Siwon nods. "Oh man, I am so sorry." He said. Siwon chuckled and shook his head no.

"It's alright. Heechul's a lying bastard." He said. They all looked at him, surprised. Siwon blinked, confused. "What?" He said.

"SHISUS SWORE!" Leeteuk said, pointing a finger at him. They all laughed.

"Teukkie-hyung, I need to ask you a question-No, all of you guys a question." He said. They all settled down. "Hankyung sang me a song a few days ago and his voice is really amazing. I want to know if he can join the band and replace Heechul." He said. They all huddled up and started to whisper. Hankyung lightly punched Kibum's arm.

"Why did you ask them if I can join?" He said, smiling. Kibum smirked.

"So we can be together more often." He said. Hankyung chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Alright! We have made our decision!" Leeteuk said as they separated. Hankyung and Kibum looked at them. Leeteuk smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome to Super Junior, Hankyung." He said. Hankyung smiled, astonished. He shook his hand and they all cheered and clapped. Kibum embraced Hankyung tightly.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the last chapter of _Undefined Love_. ^^v I hope you enjoyed. Review please!


End file.
